


You'll Be Missing Out, and We'll Be Missing You

by phodyl



Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Divinity's Reach (Guild Wars), Gen, I'm Sorry, Traditions, Wintersday (Guild Wars), alcohol is not the solution as it turns out, trahearne is mentioned but he's not actually in it bc he's not alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: Trahearne's favorite holiday rolls around, but this time he's not here to celebrate it. Dianach has a hard time, but finds a way to reconnect.
Relationships: Trahearne/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You'll Be Missing Out, and We'll Be Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of [tyrias-library's](https://tyrias-library.tumblr.com) Wintersday fic week! The prompt for today is traditions, so I decided to explore what happens to those traditions when the person you did them with is gone.
> 
> Title is from Missing You by All Time Low. Yes, I am still an emo.

“It’s just hard without him here, is all,” Dianach said, grabbing his half-full cup of ale from the table beside him. “I’ll be okay eventually. I promise.”

He downed the rest of the cup in one go, then looked into it as if its emptiness were a sort of betrayal.

“I know, sweetheart, but I don’t think drowning yourself in eggnog and cider is the solution,” Morgan responded, rubbing his back in gentle circles.

They sat in the living room of Dianach’s home, side by side on a squishy mushroom loveseat. She really should have been home and asleep by now, but she wasn’t comfortable leaving him alone just yet. Morgan had known it would be hard on her friend, of course. Wintersday was Trahearne’s favorite holiday, and though Dianach never fully got on board with the cheer and merriment, he still partook in all the silly little traditions alongside his love. Until this year, that is.

“I feel like I should be out there doing stuff, you know?” the Commander said, his voice shaking. “He loved all of this stuff, and now he’s not here to do it but I still am. I feel like I should go. For him.”

“Do you want to, or do you feel like you have to out of guilt?” the necromancer asked flatly. 

_Leave it to her to get right to it,_ Dianach thought. There was a reason they’d been friends all these years, and no small part of it was that the Commander needed someone to keep him honest.

“I--I’m not sure, really,” he admitted. “It might make me feel worse, being there without him, but at the same time, it might feel nice. Like a way to reconnect with him, or at least my memories of him.”

“That sounds...pretty healthy, actually,” Morgan said. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Sweetheart, it’s you. You know I’d do it even if it were.” She fiddled with one of his curls affectionately. “Besides, it’ll be fun! You know I’ve always loved Wintersday.”

***

The blustery wind hit him as soon as they stepped into Divinity’s Reach, and Dianach realized just how grateful he was that Morgan had suggested he wear the sweater.

The one Trahearne had given him, their very first Wintersday together.

The one he thought he would never touch again, because how could he ever wear something with so many memories woven between the stitches?

But in the end, wearing it was strangely comforting. It still smelled like him a little, actually, if Dianach concentrated on it, and it was warm enough to keep most of the chill out, and something about it--it just carried Trahearne’s presence in some strange, inexplicable way. 

He and Morgan wandered around the city for hours that day, doing all the things he’d done with Trahearne every one of the past three years. His love had always been good at playing in the bell choir, dragging Dianach into each and every round despite his lack of skill, so he played a few rounds. He still didn’t have the skills, of course, but he liked to think that Trahearne would’ve been proud of him for trying. He donated mountains of gifts to the orphans, which Trahearne always insisted upon. He jumped through that treacherous course Tixx the Toymaker set up, nearly getting flattened by a snowball in the process; Trahearne hadn’t been any good at this one, but he always liked making an attempt anyway. Snowball fights with Morgan weren’t quite as fun as they’d been with all three of them, but he thought it was worth it anyway. Especially with what Trahearne had asked of him. _My last wish is for you to live a full, happy life._

They booked a room in a tavern on the edge of the city, quieter than the inner parts with all their festive cheer. Ultimately, it was decided they’d stay for three nights before heading home. The next morning, they awoke and went through and did it all again, and the next day, and the next. In the end, he felt what he’d hoped he’d feel: a connection. 

When he and Morgan finally left for their home city, he was still bundled in the warmth of that sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> If you like my writing, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass,](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com) or on my gw2-specific blog [commander-passiflora](https://commander-passiflora.tumblr.com) where I post about updates and suchlike
> 
> Look, I know I said I was going to try to focus on other characters this week, but come on, I had to include them in this _somewhere_. Stay tuned later in the week for the giving of the sweater itself ^-^


End file.
